


Cherry Pie

by WendyxDarlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyxDarlin/pseuds/WendyxDarlin
Summary: An AU in which after Castiel becomes human he works as a Dancer in a gay club called Babylon. He has never met either of the Winchester's before his fall to earth but knows of them through angel radio. After he meets Dean at Babylon and finds that they are attracted to one another Cas asks Dean to meet him again the next night and Sam finds himself attracted to Castiel's brother Gabriel. Dean receives a call from Castiel in the middle of the night pleading for help. Dean races to the club to find Cas nearly dead





	1. Chapter One

The club music thumped as Dean sat awkwardly at the bar of his first gay club. He was nervous and hesitant to enter said club but Sam had persuaded Dean to come with him. He had known that Sam was gay since he was fourteen and Sam was only ten. He supported Sam in whoever the younger brother preferred and would never disrespect Sam by detesting his sexuality. But Dean was almost completely sure that he was extremely straight. Almost.

Dean looked over to see Sam chatting up a slightly buff looking guy with blonde hair a bit shorter than Sam's, Dean sighed knowing that this must be payback for all the nights he ditched Sammy in a bar for some Lady barfly. Soon after seeing his brother and the blonde talking, Sam patted Dean on the shoulder with a quick wink before making his way towards the back room with blondie trailing quickly behind, once again causing Dean to sigh.

After ordering and downing two shots Dean chanced a look around the club. The place was littered with small stages complete with a pole and dancer. The main stage in front of the large room was currently empty but the announcer was mumbling something Dean could only Partially understand. "-sweet as pie!" At the word "pie" Dean's interest was piqued. He trained his attention towards the main stage as Cherry Pie by Warrant began to beat into the room.

"Dirty, rotten, filthy, stinkin..." as the music kicked up, Dean heard the click of heels and a figure stepped out from the curtain in the back. Still intrigued and a little tipsy Dean brought his full attention to the stage. The dancer walked slowly towards the pole in the center of the stage and as they stepped into the spotlight Dean got a good look at them. The dancer was a guy with short dark hair and blinding blue eyes that Dean couldn't help but notice. He was dressed in classic red and black lingerie, complete with fishnet tights and cherry red pumps with heels that could gouge out eyes.

Now tense, Dean continued to watch the dancer as he circled the pole once slowly. When the chorus of the song blasted out the dancer climbed the pole and spun a few times. "She's my cherry pie, cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise. Tastes so good, make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie!" The dancer began to grind against the pole before turning slowly towards the bar. Dean would never admit to anyone let alone himself that he was a bit turned on by the show. He sat awkwardly, hands covering his lap but his eyes were fixed on the dancer on stage who to his surprise and terror was staring directly at him, blue eyes blazing and a smirk plastered on his face.

Overwhelmed, Dean ordered another shot when the song finished and quickly downed it. As Dean tried to calm himself he stared at his lap. He was mortified as he noticed he was half hard! With his heart still hammering in his chest he decided he needed some air. He paid for his drinks and hurriedly went outside to wait in the Impala for Sam.

As he made his way towards the door with his head down he slammed right into someone, knocking them both over. "Oh jeez, im sorry!" Dean rushed to help up the person he knocked over in his attempt to flee the club. As the guy stood up straight and brushed himself off Dean went beat red in realization of who he was looking at. "No damage done sweetheart." The stranger purred. The Cherry Pie dancer grinned as he too realized who the other was. Dean, still crimson, looked around awkwardly, at the club, his shoes, anywhere except for at the man in front of him. "Enjoy the show?" The dancer asked cheekily with a half grin, half smirk and his eyes gleaming mischievously. Dean bit his lip subconsciously. His answer flew from his mouth before he could stop it. "Yeah, I did."

"Im Castiel." The dancer said, still smiling at him, he stuck his hand out to shake Dean's. In a surprising wave of confidence Dean turned on the charm he only before used with women. He grasped Castiel's hand in his own before grinning himself. "Dean. Dean Winchester." They continued staring at each other until the sexual tension was so thick it couldn't be cut with a butcher knife. "You're a new face here at Babylon. You caught my eye during my dance." Dean blushed but in a totally manly way. He looked away for a moment to think of what he would say before coming back to those sapphire orbs before him. "I liked your dance. And.." he whispered huskily as he moved closer towards Castiel "I like pie too, Cas."

Cas settled into a natural charm much like the man in front of him had. He studied Dean's handsome features as another tense silence came upon them. He was indeed a very good looking man, and he knew it too. He had striking green eyes that caught the strobe lights flitting around the club. His high cheek bones and sharp jaw took Castiel's attention away from Dean's captivating eyes. Now a fallen angel, Cas thought it appropriate to do it all. He has had sex many times before but all of his previous sexual partners had been women. He has never experienced sex with a man. He'd be one lucky guy if he could have Dean. In the tense silence Cas pondered his next move. He decided to out himself as a former angel to the man he knew was a hunter.

"Dean, I know you are a hunter." At those words Dean's emerald eyes widened and he moved for the knife strapped to his belt before Cas put his hands up innocently. "Human. Well now anyways. Completely harmless." He knew all the usual tests so he decided to save Dean the trouble of dirtying his blade. He pulled the holy water from Dean's pocket,much to Dean's surprise, and splashed his wrist. "See, not a demon. And," he said as he pulled a silver blade from his own belt, and drew a quick line over his forearm. "Not a shape shifter." He finished with a shrug and Dean nodded before throwing a fistful of salt into his face. "Oh right, forgot that one." Cas spluttered, spraying salt onto the club floor. Dean shrugged in apology and Cas chuckled a bit. "What are you then?" Dean asked hesitantly. Cas pointed towards the door, gesturing for Dean to follow him.

As they stood outside the club next to the Impala Castiel continued. "Well, I was an Angel. But I've fallen. I'm sure you've had an encounter or two with my kind before so you should know the biggest transgression we can perform in heaven is disobey. I did, so I've lost my grace and my wings. I can still tune into Angel radio though."Cas chuckled. Dean still seemed a bit wary but relaxed enough that he didn't move away when Castiel stepped nearer. "Well, you're definitely the best looking angel I've met so far." Dean flirted without fail, smirk now permanently plastered on his face. "And your one of the most beautiful men I've met, even as an angel." Castiel moved closer to Dean and Dean shifted nearer to Cas, blushing from the compliment.

Their faces were now only inches away from each other and Cas could feel Dean's alcohol scented breath ghost over his own lips. Cas caught Dean's jade eyes, looking for any sign of disinterest and when he saw nothing he softly pressed his lips to Dean's in one quick kiss before he pulled away slightly. He kept his eyes on Dean waiting to see if he would make the next move and it wasn't long before Dean was pushing his lips onto Castiel's. Dean's lips felt like silk against his own and he found them becoming quite addictive. It was like he couldn't get enough of him. The kiss quickly heated and Cas found his lips against Dean's collarbone nipping and sucking, creating a dark bruise and causing Dean to shiver and writhe beneath him against the driver's side door of the Impala.

"Cas.." Dean whispered in a strained voice. He gripped at Castiel's jacket, flushed and out of breath. "I've never done anything with another guy. The only reason I came tonight was because my brother asked me to.." Dean was trying to process everything he had done and felt. He straighted up a bit but didn't move away from Cas as he continued. "When I saw you dancing tonight and I liked it I kinda freaked out. I've never once been turned on by a guy.. that's not to say I don't like this. I like this, Cas. I want this..." Dean's voice dropped in volume gradually as he finished. "I've never been with another male either Dean. Sex was never something I cared about nor wanted as an Angel but as a human I want to do the things I couldn't before I fell." As Cas explained he felt Dean's hands tighten again in his jacket trying to pull Castiel closer.

"Dean, the last thing I want to do is take advantage of you while you are inebriated. Since I'm sure you've not drank enough to forget this, if you are still interested in me tomorrow when you are sober and you still want this, come back tomorrow night and find me." Cas made sure that Dean understood what he said before dragging him into one last passionate kiss, leaving Dean slightly flushed. They exchanged numbers briefly and prepared to part ways for the night. "G'night Castiel." Dean slurred a bit before cracking a small smile. Cas kissed Dean's cheek, "Good night Dean." He chuckled as he made his way back into the club for his things with the thought that he may as well have been struck with cupids arrow. And to be smitten with the very savior of the world Dean Winchester! Lord help him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. Enjoy though!

After Castiel left Dean sat impatiently in the Impala waiting for his brother. When he finally finally came out of Babylon he climbed into the Drivers seat smelling of sweat and candy, smiling ear to ear languidly. "So how was your night Sammy?" Dean slurred cheekily as he elbowed Sam playfully. Sam only grinned, "I should ask you the same thing! I came out of the back with Gabriel to see you chatting up some cute brunette guy!"

Dean blushed at the mention of Castiel. "Well?" Sam excitedly pushed Dean to continue. "..His name is Castiel-" Sam cut dean off. "That's Gabes brother! Hes a dancer here!" Dean nodded remembering Castiel's latest performance. Sam stared at Dean for a moment before smirking. "You've seen him dance haven't you?" Sam got his answer as Dean blushed once again, his cheeks a warm Scarlet. Sam continued to stare at Dean waiting for Dean to tell him in detail everything that happened, conveying this thought to Dean with his hazel eyes.

Dean struggled for the words before stuttering out a few slurred words, "He- He danced to Warrants Cherrypie Sammy." Dean's face was redder than ever as he tried to continue. "I-I was so confused Sammy, he was so hot and I freaked out a bit.. I got up after a couple more shots and ran right into him when I tried to leave. His eyes are so pretty Sam, such a pretty bluuue. We went outside and then we made out and then he told me to come back tomorrow if i wanted to see him again and I do Sammy, I wanna see him and kiss him and..." As his rant trailed off Dean found he was a bit out of breath. Sam watched Dean still smirking to which Dean smacked him lamely.

 

"Well, I'm coming back tomorrow to see Gabriel. We can carpool if you want to see Castiel again and you can kiss him and do other things like I know you want toooo!" Sam winked teasing Dean and Dean punched him in the arm. "Lets just go back to the motel so I can get on with the hangover I know I'm going to have." Sam just smiled as he started the Impala, his big brother has a crush! On a guy! Dean fell asleep next to him, drooling against the door. Sam just continued to drive, a small smile on his face. He and his brother might just get a lucky break.


	3. Chapter Three

Dean was startled awake by Asia's Heat of the Moment. He'd set it to Castiels contact as soon as he got home, finding it hilariously ironic. He quickly forgot his sleepiness and stretched for his phone to answer Cas.

"Hey, Cas-" Dean tried to answer but Cas was already shouting. "Dean! Please! They're here- gonna kill me- help! DEAN! Blue Rose Mote-" the line went dead and Deans heart was in his throat. "Sammy!!" He shouted to his still sleeping and probably hungover brother. Recieving no answer from sam he ran to his brothers bed and shook him awake. "SAM. GET THE HELL UP. CAS IS IN TROUBLE. And im willing to bet Gabe is too. So get your ass up. Now Sam!"

Dean rushed Sam out five minutes after he woke up and hauled ass to the Blue Rose Motel. Dean drove like a maniac and tried to explain to Sam what was going on. "He called me, at 3am, screaming that people were gonna kill him. H-he was screaming for me to help him. I have to help him, Sammy. Its my fault. I mean, I just met him and already hes in danger." Dean became angry at himself. It was most likely his fault the ex-angel was in trouble. "Sam you do know that Gabriel is an angel right?" Sam nodded, before blowing out a long stream of air. "Yeah. He told me after he told me he knew I was a hunter. Then we.." he chuckled as he trailed off. Dean made a slightly disgusted face before remembering he and Cas had a similar meeting and became a bit flustered at the memory. Then once again after thinking of Cas he became worried and sped up a bit more.

Dean would never forgive himself if Cas got anything more than a few cuts and scratches. He huffed and tried to focus on driving but his focus lapsed when Sam questioned him again. "Do you even know or have any clue as to who took Gabe and Castiel? Or why they took them? Castiel isn't even an angel anymore. Then again he'd still be able to provide certain information." Sam rambled on for a bit before a mix of confusion and sadness washed over his face. He turned to Dean with fearful eyes. "Dean.. do you think they took Castiel and Gabriel to get to us?" Dean didn't speak at first but he couldn't seem to alleviate his brothers worries because they reflected his own. "I don't know Sammy... but which ever demon spawn, leviathan bitch or whatever else took 'em will regret it." Dean huffed once more in annoyance and anger, his face hardening into a glare as he sped to the Blue Rose Motel.

***********************************

When they arrived at the motel that Cas and possibly Gabriel were attacked at, Dean rushed to the man at the service counter to find out which room Cas got. "Hey, we think our friend and his brother might be in trouble. His name is James Novak, goes by Jimmy too." The man nodded. "Yeah, he got room 27. Our last vacancy, actually. Last door, at the end of the hall!" Dean didn't listen to the rest of what the man was saying, he bolted to room 27 and found the door locked. Dean didn't even wait for Sam to catch up, he kicked in the door and saw Castiel strung up by his arms, three demons surrounding him, each with their own weapon.

Castiels face was swollen and bloody, his eyes and nose took most of the demons assault. His mouth continuously dripped blood down his chin and onto the crappy motel carpet. His shirt was ripped apart and bloody, mirroring the slices up and down his abdomen. Dean was furious. He and Sam didn't give the demons time to explain what they wanted. With his stolen angel blade, Dean made quick work of the two demons on either side of Cas. Sam circled around and stabbed the last one with their demon blade. He went into the back to see if they were keeping Gabriel in the bathroom. While Sam looked for Gabriel Dean focused on trying to get Cas down.

He held Cas around his waist and cut him down from where he hung in the middle of the room, his body flopped over Dean's shoulder in his unconscious state. He knelt down and pulled Cas off his shoulder and into his lap to access his wounds and try to wake him up. He smacked at Castiel's face a bit, and shouted trying to push him into consciousness. "Castiel. Hey! Cas buddy, you gotta wake up. Come on. Cas!" Castiel's eyes fluttered a bit, he breathed out heavily and wheezed before speaking. "Knew you'd save me Dean." He chuckled once before passing out.

Dean huffed as he lifted Cas up and called for Sam. Sam came out of the bathroom alone, sadness etched into his face. "Hes not here.." I nodded and sighed. "We'll find him Sammy, I promise." Dean motioned towards the bed beside them and they carefully put Cas down. Thankfully his cuts were not too deep and he would be okay after they were stitched and he got some rest.

When they were finally finished with his stitches, Dean picked Cas back up and carried him bridal style to Baby and put him gently in the back seat. Dean took off his jacket and draped it softly over Castiel's sleeping form before once again sighing. He felt a big hand clap him on his shoulder. "Come on. Lets get him back to the motel." Again Then we can find Gabe.." Sam said with conviction before slipping into the passenger seat. Dean nodded and slid into the drivers seat. He glanced back at Cas again before flipping Baby's ignition and driving towards the bunker. Towards home and hopefully towards the answer to why those monsters in meat suits took Cas and Gabriel.


	4. Chapter Four

Cas woke up slowly and stiffly. He yelped after attempting to sit up and groaned as he layed back down against the bed. He looked around to see of he could figure out where he was and why he felt like he'd be run over by ten Mac trucks. As it was dark in the room he could see very little and sat further back against the bed and sighed in annoyance.

He then became aware of soft snores from his left. He strained his eyes and was just barely able to make out a bed and a long, lanky limbed man hanging half way off of it. If he moved anymore he would fall off the bed. As his mind became less fuzzy from sleep, he began to remember the events of the night before.

(Flashback)

It was nearly three on the morning. He and Gabriel were talking on the phone about how lucky they were that they had both met insanely good looking men and about how they'd met brothers, hunter brothers. They both hit the jackpot in the gorgeous category. Just after he'd finished talking to Gabriel he moved to get ready for sleep. He'd become very fond of sleep since he became human and he was eager to get to tomorrow night to see if Dean would like to see him again. He got settled, switched of the lamp on the nightstand beside him off, and snuggled under the covers.

Not two minutes after he lay down he heard the sounds of men laughing outside of his door, then it stopped suddenly. "Castiel...." a man whose voice he didn't know sang out. His name sounded disgusting coming from the stranger. "The king of hell sends his regards." The man chuckled evilly and Castiel's heart dropped at the mention of Crowley, he knew that he was probably about to die. He barricaded himself in the bathroom and attempted to call Dean, the only one he knew capable of saving him without any ulterior motives. After two rings he heard Dean's groggy voice, which in a normal situation he would probably get weak in the knees, but he was probably about to die so he forgot about that for a moment.

He heard his motel door being kicked down and hurried to tell Dean that he was in danger and where he was. "Dean! Please! They're here- gonna kill me- help! DEAN! Blue Rose Mote-" his bathroom door was smashed in. A man with short dark hair and a douchey goatee smiles down at him and chuckles evilly. Even though he was more vulnerable as a human he would still try to put up a fight for as long as he could.

As the man reached for him he grabbed the closest object to hit him with, which just so happened to be a hair dryer. Cas swung at him as hard as he could and just barely clipped his cheek, causing him to stumble back a bit before he grinned menacingly and punched him square in the nose. Castiel was not as quick to recover from such a hit. This went on for a few more minutes and Cas was close to passing out. He could barely lift his arms to defend himself now. The man who had been beating Castiel called in his friends from outside and ordered them to hang him up from the ceiling by his arms. 

They laughed as they took turns slicing Castiel's abdomen with an angel blade. He figured this was to mock him as he was no longer an angel. Cas began to see spots of black in his vision from the shock and loss of blood. Just before he slipped into complete unconsciousness he heard his door being kicked down once again. He saw a sliver of red flannel and he closed his eyes, Dean and probably Sam were here to save him. He blacked out for a few seconds and woke up a bit to Dean smacking his face and trying to talk to him. Castiel's eyes fluttered a bit, he breathed out heavily and wheezed before speaking. "Knew you'd save me Dean." He chuckled once before passing out.

(End of flashback)

Dean had stitched his wounds and taken him back to their motel room. He relaxed knowing that he was safe, that Dean and Sam would protect him. He couldn't go back to sleep so he stared at the motel rooms ceiling and waited for morning. After a few minutes, he heard keys jingling outside. The door opened and the moonlight from outside revealed who was coming inside. "Dean?" Castiel's voice was barely a whisper, raw and ragged but Dean heard him and came to stand near the bed. " Hey, Cas, you shouldn't be up. You need to rest. Those demons tore you up pretty good." Cas nodded and once again attempted to move so he could lay down. He whimpered as he could feel his stitches pull painfully from his skin. "Shit Cas, hold on a second." Dean fixed his stitches up again and helped him to lay down carefully so that he didn't rip them anymore. "You okay?" he asked as he stood up straight. Cas huffed and shrugged. He patted the space next to him and Dean chuckled before slowly sliding onto the bed next to him.

Dean lay on his back, a fair amount of space between he and Cas. He huffed again and carefully maneuvered himself so that he could lay on his side, his back to Dean's chest. Dean pulled the blanket up to their chests and wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist carefully. His last thought before sleep claimed him was that he wished he could stay like this forever. He must have murmured this aloud as Dean chuckled and hugged him tighter. "Me too Cas. Me too." He snuggled into Dean and fell into a comfortable sleep next to him with a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry. If you have any questions or suggestions let me know! Enjoy!

Over the next couple of days following Castiel's rescue, Dean and Sam tried to think of ways to get to Crowley and figure out what he wanted from Castiel, why his goons tried to kill him. Cas contributed as much as he could, explaining his history with Crowley to them in case something was important. He couldn't do much as his wounds were still healing and Cas was beginning to get frustrated. He hadn't been able to contact Gabriel and as more days past he grew more and more worried. He could tell that Sam was too. His face appeared hopeful each time Cas tried to call Gabriel but his face always fell when Cas got Gabe's voicemail.

Today Dean told him that his chest wounds have healed enough that he can move and walk without too much damage, so they packed up and readied to check out Gabe's apartment in Seattle. Now Sam and Cas sat in the Impala while Dean pumped gas. Sam stared glumly out the window before catching Castiel's eyes in the rear view mirror. "We're going to find him Sam. Gabe's most definitely fine, he is an angel after all. And very capable of dealing with a few demons." Sam just sighs and nods half heartedly. "I pray to him, Cas. Everyday. But he doesn't show." He sighs once more before turning back to stare out his window. Cas sighs too and pats Sams shoulder in reassurance.

Dean tosses a bag into the back seat with Cas before climbing into the drivers seat. "Snacks for the road. Hope you like jerky and beer Cas." Cas glances into the bag and also sees some candy and a small cherry pie tin. He grins a bit and holds the pie tin up for Dean to see in the rear view mirror. "Cherry Pie huh?" Dean nods nonchalantly. "Love me some pie, Cas." He smirks seeing Cas flush in the mirror. Cas watches Sam's brow lift in confusion and he chuckles quietly. This is going to be a long ride, Cas thought to himself with a small smile on his lips. He kicked off his shoes and settled into the back seat as Dean flipped the Impala's ignition and pulled out of the gas station.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated in this chapter. This is your first smut warning!

Dean yawned as he ghosted the Impala into the parking lot of a seemingly deserted motel. Castiel and Sam were both snoring against their respective windows. Dean stretched a bit in his seat and he winced as he heard the dull pop of his shoulder blades resonate within the cramped space of the car. He glanced at Sam and then at Cas, trying to decide who to wake up first. He settled on shaking his brother awake. Sam, still a dazed, sleepy zombie, struggled to open his eyes halfway so he could look at Dean. Dean knew he needed to use simple words while Sam was in this state, he spoke softly as not to wake Cas.

"I found us a motel. Go check out the available rooms. I'm gonna wake Cas and then we'll be right behind you."

Sam rubbed the sleep out if his eyes as he nodded and moved to pull himself from the car. Dean smirked tiredly as he watched Sam wobble towards the entrance. He heard a deep inhale come from the back and smiled fondly at the incredibly adorable, bed-headed Cas slowly sitting up from his reclined position in the backseat.

"Hey, Cas." Dean continued to smile. "We're at a motel. We gotta go check out our rooms." Cas huffed at this, seeming grumpy that dean woke him. Even if his back hurt from sleeping in the claustrophobic backseat. Dean melted every time at this version of Cas, seeing it a few times since they'd set out for Gabe's apartment. With a bit of encouragement and cooing from Dean, Castiel eventually crawled from the Impala and allowed Dean to drag him towards the motel after making sure Baby was locked securely. They met Sam in the small lobby. He was typing on his phone groggily while he waited for the two.

"They only have one vacant room. Its a king, non-smoking. Id honestly rather sleep in the car. You two can have the room. Sleep well!" Sam rattled off this information with a tired smile before leaving the boys to go back to the car. Neither Dean nor Cas could get a word in edgewise about the matter and watched as he left. After a minute Dean shrugged and he looked to Cas for his input on the situation.

"Yeah, lets get the room." Cas nodded back and they went to check in. After checking in and grabbing their bags from the Impala, Cas and Dean made their way into their motel room. It was pitch black in the room when they opened it so Dean blindly searched the wall for a light switch. Switching it on lit the room up fairly well, considering it was a cheap motel. The light gave off a warm and glowing feel to it. The room was open, not huge, but big enough for a small love seat, TV and decent looking king size bed. There was a very small kitchen area,

Dean set his bag down next to the love seat and began to pull out his sleep clothes and toiletries. 

"You can have the bed Cas, I'll sleep on the love seat."

Cas frowned at this and shook his head.

"Dean that's illogical. There clearly enough room for two on this bed."

Dean just shrugged kinda shyly and headed into the bathroom. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable or anything. Sure they'd slept in the same space before but only when they needed to. Nothing between them had happened since Babylon and although Dean definitely wanted more of what had happened then, he had no clue as to Castiel's feelings. And with everything going on with finding Gabriel, he couldn't even imagine trying to start things with Cas and then seem inconsiderate to his feelings

"As long as you're sure Cas, don't wanna put you in an awkward position.."

Castiel was surprised. For the short time Cas had known him, Dean had never been shy about sleeping next to him. Then again, any instance where the two had to share a sleeping place was when Sam decided to take up the entire front of the car with his long, lanky limbs. Cas shook his head as he paced over to where Dean was preparing to sleep on the love seat. He grabbed Deans shoulder and turned him to face him.

"Why would I be uncomfortable with you sleeping next to me?"

Dean just shrugged again and looked away. Castiel became slightly exasperated.

"Dean," he began chuckling. "We nearly fucked on the hood of your car! I certainly have no problem being intimate with you let alone being just physically close to you." As Castiel finished speaking he looked up to see Dean's cheeks heavily flushed. He grinned cheekily and stepped closer to Dean, who was still looking away, sort of squirming in place. Cas' grin stretched further when he noticed Dean's jeans had become considerably tighter around his crotch area.

"Dean." Deans breath hitched hearing the deep purr of his name from Castiel's lips. That gravelly voice did things to Dean, made him hot all over. He desperately wanted to hear that sultry growl of his name from Cas again. He was embarrassed to be so flustered in front of Cas. Normally he was the one making people weak at the knees, but he was helplessly awkward when it came to flirting with Cas. He chanced a glance at Castiel and found him gazing at him with a playfully seductive stare. Dean heated further and he waited for Castiel to make the first move.

"Well? What's it gonna be? The love seat," Cas still spoke in that alluring gruff voice, so different than his usual husky tone. He moved slowly backwards towards the bed, sitting on it before continuing. " Or the bed?" he exhaled and opened his legs, inviting Dean to fill the space between them. Dean was there in an instant, hands sliding over Castiel's knees, up his thighs and torso, coming to a rest at Cas' cheeks.

"Cas.. I just need to know you're sure.." Dean gazed into Castiel's azure eyes, his own half-lidded with lust and seriousness. " Because once we start, I don't know if I'll be able to stop." Dean breathed out. Cas took Deans face in his own hands, pulling him close so that their lips just nearly touched.

(EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD)

"What makes you think I'll want you to stop?" Castiel murmured onto deans lips. He could feel Dean's breath against his own. He so badly wanted to close that fraction of space but he also wanted to build up the suspension. Build the tension between them up so high so they can revel in taking each other apart piece by euphoric piece.

When neither he nor Dean could stand to be apart any longer, they grappled for each other, hands scrambling to pull their shirts off of each other, their lips meeting so fervently there was sure to be bruising later. Dean huffed as Cas pulled him onto him, further onto the bed. They panted through the kiss and Castiel hissed as they began to grind against each other. Dean threw his head back and groaned, giving Castiel the opportunity to cover Deans neck in in black and blues. Through the haze of lips and tongues slotting together perfectly, the boys found themselves in only their boxers.

When he was satisfied with his work, Castiel flipped himself and Dean over to straddle his hips. He slid down Deans body, kissing his way down until his face was level with Dean's boxers. He wanted to tease Dean further so he tugged at his boxers just a bit and kissed at the newly exposed skin.

He continued to do this until he heard Dean exasperated grunt of, "Cas please..".

Dean urged Cas forward, pulling languidly at his hair. Castiel just grinned and continued to slowly but surely pull Dean's boxers down just far enough to expose Dean's member. Cas wasted no time taking Dean into his mouth. Expletives poured from Dean's lips and he shuddered with every touch. Every tentative lick and exquisite drag of Cas lips on Dean's member sent shock waves of delicious pleasure through Dean's body. If he didn't stop Cas now their fun would over a lot quicker than originally intended.

"Cas you gotta stop, I don't want to come too quick." Dean was tugging the sheets at his sides with a white knuckle grip. Then shyly, as if realizing something embarrassing, Dean tensed up and looked sideways at the faded wallpaper on the wall next to the bed which was seemingly put on crooked.

"I mean, only if you want to go further. Don't wanna pressure you.." Dean was mumbling now and sort of just rambling. While Dean continued to babble uncharacteristically, Cas pulled out a tube of lube courtesy of the bedside table. He widened his own knees and began to open the new tube of lube. The click of the cap caught Dean's attention and he watched enraptured as Cas slid his boxers halfway down and started to prep himself. Bright red and already keening, Cas tried to sound snarky.

"Of course I want to. Don't you?" Cas grinned down at Dean but failed to keep his cool as waves of pleasure racked his body causing him to groan and grind down onto Dean's front. Hands that were previously clutching desperately at the sheets below them were now gripping Castiel's hips dragging them together once again. They continued to rub against each other until finally it became too much. Cas pulled his fingers from himself.

"Dean. Now? Please?" Castiel whimpered against Deans lips. He was achingly hard and was ready for more. He could scarcely believe he was doing this with Dean.

"Yeah Cas, now." Dean raked his hands down Castiel's back. He seemed nervous but still very much turned on.

"Dean, I know this is your first time, well with a man at least. I want this to be so good for you.. I'll bottom." As he said it he tried not to sound nervous, but it slipped through a bit and Dean picked up on it.

"Cas. I trust you. Completely. In every way. I want to do everything with you. If you want to top, then I want you to top. I'm not completely unaware of how this goes, I mean, I've watched porn. And Cas, baby, you'd make such a hot top." Dean growled out the last part and placed kisses down Castiel's neck, nipping here and there making Cas giggle huskily. Cas pulled his boxers off completely and slid Dean's off from where they rested, halfway down his thighs.

"Okay Dean. As long as your'e sure." Cas simpered, throwing Dean's words back at him playfully. Dean just chuckled and pulled Cas into a long, hard kiss. It wasn't long until they were panting, Castiel's growls dripping with need. Dean said it once more.

"Cas. Now, please." Dean sat back from Castiel, against the headboard and drew his knees back, waiting. Cas was glad Dean chose this position, he wanted to see Dean's perfect face as he prepared him. He pulled Dean a little so that he slid farther onto his back. Castiel let his eyes rake over Dean. He couldn't believe this was real, that he had such an Adonis as Dean before him. However, Dean was growing impatient, squirming beneath him with want so Castiel cut his gaze short.

He reached back to the bedside table to grab the lube, he also grabbed a condom. He looked at Dean seriously.

"I'm completely clean, I can promise you that. But using one does make it easier for you, in a way. Do you want me to use one?" He eyed Dean with nothing but honesty. Dean believed Cas was clean. He knew that anal sex hurt a bit but he also knew Cas would never hurt him intentionally. He looked Cas in the eye and shook his head "no" slowly to make sure Cas understood.

Cas nodded and began to slick up his fingers. Dean blushed as he realized what was about to happen. His cheeks burned scarlet at the first whisper of a touch at his entrance. Dean exhaled through his nose sharply as Cas continued to swirl his finger there, teasing and prodding. He hissed as Cas slid one digit into him slowly. It didn't hurt but it felt completely new and alien to him. However that wasn't a bad thing.

When he added a second digit, Castiel watched as Dean's face burned red, watched Dean's mouth slowly drop open as he continued moving his fingers within Dean. It was the hottest thing he's ever seen. Even after every other person he has been with, none of them compared to Dean. None of them had made him nearly come in his pants just from watching their faces while he stretched them. Cas had never been so turned on. Every gasp and groan he pulled from Dean using his fingers made him shiver.

Dean was overwhelmed with how good it felt. The feeling of Cas stretching and pressing inside him already felt so good, he could hardly imagine how hell feel with Castiel fully inside him. When Cas added a third finger, he brushed and prodded at something inside of Dean that lit him up in white hot pleasure.

"Fuck. Please Cas, fuck me. Please." Dean cried out, clutching at the sheets around him desperately. Cas obliged, pulling his fingers out slowly. He slicked himself up and hesitantly placed his head at Dean's entrance. He waited until Dean had opened his eyes, making sure to keep eye contact as he slowly pushed forward. Dean opened his mouth in a silent cry and grappled for Castiel, grasping his forearms as he tried to relax and ignore the sting that he'd anticipated would happen but wasn't completely prepared for.

Cas fought himself, holding himself back from driving into Dean savagely. Dean felt perfect around him and it was a wonder he hadn't come instantly. He fell over Dean and kissed him softly, when he finally bottomed out Dean broke from the kiss with a strangled groan, panting into Castiel's neck. He took it as a sign that he could move. He pulled out carefully until just his head was inside and then plunged back into Dean. Both men moaned at the feeling. Cas repeated the action, keeping his pace slow until Dean was begging Cas to go faster. When he himself could no longer stand it he began fucking into dean quickly, trying to push the other to his climax as fast as possible. At one point Cas knew he'd hit Dean's prostate directly because Dean let out a scream of Cas name. Cas felt the bite of Deans nails raking down his back but the pain only spurred him on as he pressed kisses to Deans neck and pounded harder into him.

"Fuck Cas, gonna come. Please Cas, fuck." Dean pleaded and more expletives poured from his mouth. Cas hit Deans prostate one last time and Dean was coming hard. Shouting and growling into Castiel's skin, hole spasming and clenching around Cas hard enough to have the ex-angel spilling into him as he bit down on Dean's shoulder to keep himself from screaming.

When the final twitches and shock waves had died down, both boys panted and held each other tight. Coming back to himself a bit, Cas carefully slid out of Dean and fit himself to Dean's side, pushing his nose into Dean's sweaty hair.

"Are you alright, Dean? Was that alright?" Cas asked nervously, absentmindedly kissing Dean's head softly. Dean turned in Castiel's arms and snuggled into his chest, placing small kisses on the scars he found there. Dean sighed contently before answering.

"Cas that was amazing. I cant event begin to tell you how great it was. Jesus I mean..." He was at a loss for words and Cas understood. He smiled and held Dean closer. Dean felt warm and safe in Castiel's arms, he never wanted to leave them.

"I feel the same. Ive never felt anything like this, Dean. Not with anyone. You're special. And I dont think im ever gonna be able to let you go." Cas gazed at Dean, adoration pouring from his blue eyes. Dean smiled brightly at that, returning the same loving gaze. Both men were quickly becoming drowsy with warmth and the sounds of each others hearts beating and were soon fast asleep.


End file.
